The New Dream
by songluv
Summary: The newest trainers from Pallet Town set off on their adventure. Not only is the world changing around them, but they are reaching an age where sometimes the biggest obstacles are how they themselves are changing.
1. Introduction

My first published Pokemon fanfiction.

This first chapter may be slow, but that's because it's an introduction. The story is based around the time Hoenn was founded, but it takes place in Kanto. Kanto is still technologically behind, and they like it that way. The children set off on their own journeys at fourteen instead of ten. Also, this fanfiction is based more off of the games than the anime.

I plan on Beth being the main character and narrator for the entire story. Whether it's going to be more mainstream, as if you're playing it on a Gameboy, or more unique like the anime, it will only include elements of the Red/Blue/Yellow Pokemon world, and there will be no original pokemon, cities, or gym leaders/Elite Four members.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or its affiliates, and I probably never will. I do own original characters, though.

--

In our world of Kanto, the region of colorful journeys, there are five heroes...

We are all told this story.

Many years ago, back when the world was fresh and undiscovered and the Pokédex was considered high-tech, there were three children born in Pallet town on the same day. When they turned ten years old, they began their journey, as back then that was the age you were required to be before you could venture on your own with a Pokémon.

The first young trainer, Red, was a pretty girl with bright crimson eyes, wavy brown tresses, and a nasty temper. She chose Charmander, the fire lizard Pokémon.

The second trainer was Blue. He had docile sapphire eyes, short-kept brown hair, and a quiet personality. He chose Squirtle, the water turtle Pokémon.

The final trainer was named Green. He was very stubborn, but attractive with emerald optics and soft blonde hair. He chose Bulbasaur, the grass seed Pokémon.

They left on the same day with the same dream, but they didn't know they would change history. Unknowingly, they paved and stamped the paths through tall grass and treacherous seas for future travelers. They taught lessons to the poor, who couldn't afford to carry Pokémon, and whose children wander the world as successful trainers today. They battled the rich, who were the only ones back then who owned Pokémon, and the rich, in turn, established gyms for the best of the best to show their skills, and manufactured badges as symbols for those who proved their worth.

Unfortunately, as the trio and their Pokémon partners grew and matured, they never met up. Those who used to be friends were now strangers. They built the first cities, gather and documents the most Pokémon at once in history, and became the best and the strongest. But something was missing from their lives, even through the tight friendships formed with their Pokémon partners.

Eventually, they each returned to their homes in Pallet, one by one. Red was first to come back. Her hastiness had led her Pokémon to have high attack and speed stats, and so those Pokémon's descendents also have high attack or speed stats. Red had caught a mystical bird Pokémon, Articuno, while traveling through a cave in the middle of the sea. With her fire-type Charizard, the battle was not difficult because the bird was part ice.

Green returned second, two years after he'd left and a year after Red returned. His craftiness showed his Pokémon how to develop non-physical attacks, and their special stat excelled. And so, their descendents had high special stats. Green had also caught a mystical bird, Zapdos, while exploring an abandoned Power Plant. It was a difficult battle, but his Venusaur won in the end, as its Grass element was resistant to Zapdos' high-voltage Electric attacks.

Blue returned last, yet another year after Green had. His withdrawn personality had also given his Pokémon high defense stats, and their descendants had high defense as well. And therefore, diversity was given to all the Pokémon in the world. Blue had caught a mystical bird as well while journeying through a massive cave near Pallet Town's neighbor, Viridian City. The fire bird Moltres was discovered at the end of the long path that had taken many weeks to traverse and chart, though the Pokémon was easy to capture with Blue's water-type Blastoise.

For the first time in years, the young adventurers spoke. Blue told his friends of a large empty plot at the end of the treacherous cave, which he had named Victory Road because of its difficulty of passage. Now they discussed what the plot would be used for.

All three immediately agreed it should be a highly regarded place of rest and celebration. One would only be able to enter even the Victory Road if they had all eight badges from the established gyms, since the wild Pokémon of Victory Road were so powerful. The building built there would be a showcase of the most experienced and strong trainers. And then there would be a final battle, much like a gym battle, at the end of which a trainer would be crowned Champion of the Pokémon League.

But from there they differed. Being thirteen years old, their opinions were wise beyond their years, but varied greatly. Hours were devoted for conference until, late into the night, they reached a compromise.

Their decision of the regulations and rules are in place today at the Indigo Plateau, Headquarters of the Pokémon League. They are many and very lengthy, but by sunrise the trio was finished. Their dream was taking figure.

For another three years, the trio constructed the building that would later be the symbol of hopes and dreams for many new trainers. Crews of both people and Pokémon helped with the project, and after the long years the Indigo Plateau was complete. Red suggested building shrines for all who helped, and it was so.

The trio then began wandering the world for trainers who were not only the strongest and who had beaten all eight official gyms, but who were creative and willing to teach.

Finally, Red, Blue, and Green found the Elite Four. Lorelei, a headstrong eighteen-year-old, was an expert on ice Pokémon. Twenty-four-year-old Bruno had actually asked the trio to join, and it was the willpower and eagerness that allowed the black belt fighting master to join. Next was Agatha, who was forty-seven at the time. She was a master of ghost and poison types. Finally was Lance, a dragon-master who was only thirteen years old.

For ten years, the Pokémon League thrived. There were many challengers for the Elite Four, but no Champions. Red, Blue, and Green were famous, but humble. They dubbed their mystical bird Pokémon as Legendaries, and then released them back to their initial roots for other trainers to find.

Exactly sixteen years after the trio's journey began, two more heroes set out.

This was about six years ago.

Ash Ketchum had always been rivals with his neighbor, Gary Oak. On the day they embarked on their journey, both of them were presented with special Pokémon that were just as rare and unique as regular starting Pokémon. Ash received a Pikachu that refused to enter its Pokéball, and Gary received a versatile and adaptable Eevee.

They split as most trainers would, but they raised their Pokémon very differently. Ash caught few Pokémon, but took his time becoming familiar and friendly with them. Gary caught many and raised the strongest. Gary advanced faster than Ash, and was always a step or gym badge ahead. Their paths often crossed and every time they saw each other they fought.

Surprisingly, Ash always emerged victorious.

He and his Pokémon made it to the Pokémon League. The four battles were intense and ruthless, but ash managed to come out on top every time, Pikachu by his side.

When he defeated Lance, he was stunned to see Gary there, having just beaten the Elite Four minutes earlier. And while Gary wasn't technically the Champion, since his name had not been entered into the Hall of Fame yet, he still had to defend his title. Lance decided that with this final battle, the winner would become the first official Pokémon League Champion.

The battle was epic. Viewers around the world saw the fight rage on for hours. Many supported Gary the "true Champion", because he had fairly won it first. But many supported Ash, whose hard work and diligence just happened to pay off seconds after Gary had shoved his way in.

In the end, Ash emerged triumphant. He became the first official Champion of the Pokémon League.

Those who watched were amazed when he offered to share the title with Gary.

Conflicted, Gary left immediately after without another word. Few know why or where he went. Gary became known as the Pokédex Master when his completed Pokédex was found at the entrance of the Pokémon League. When it had seemed he was looking for quantity, not quality of Pokémon, he had been studying the wild and completing entries on Pokémon. Gary discovered two more Pokémon than Red, Blue, and Green: Mew and Mewtwo. Gary stated that Mew was a genetic creation from all of the DNA of Pokémon mixed together for one ultimate Pokémon.

Mew had been scientifically created, and was therefore sentenced to judgment from its scientist creators. They wanted to clone Mew and make Mewtwo, an ultra-powerful super Pokémon, as Mew was too docile for their tastes. Both Mew and Mewtwo supposedly fled from the factory after their creation. Whether these two Pokémon are real or not is yet to be seen.

In any case, Gary's meticulous detail has become the standard index on Pokémon around the world. However, since the Champion battle, he has not been seen since.

Ash remains to this day an adventurer, returning only to the Pokémon League as the undefeated Champion, ready to defend his title.

That is the story of the five heroes who changed the world.

Since then, new regions have been founded. They are more high-tech and wealthy than our region of Kanto, but we continue to perform things at our own pace. There are no berries, no special watches or PDAs, and each pack still holds only 20 items at a time. We don't have 300 extra species of Pokémon, or 100 more Technical Machines, or 10 contests in the cities, or even 5 new Hidden Machines. Here in Kanto, we play it old school, just like it used to be and just like it's supposed to be. Team Rocket still runs around causing trouble. Snorlax still block the roads. And trainers still roam the tall grass freely.

The only thing that had changed is the age of which we are allowed to depart.

Tomorrow, I turn 14, the minimum age, and I will start on my very own Pokémon adventure.

My dream isn't about becoming a Pokémon Master, or filling up my Pokédex. I could truly care less about finding and collecting all of the TMs and elemental stones. And I don't need to "catch them all" or whatever.

My name is Beth and my dream is to beat Ash Ketchum for the title of Champion of the Pokémon League.


	2. Finally Leaving

Yes, this actually begins the story. I was thinking that the fic might have to be changed to a T rating, depending on how much Beth decides to swear and how many things I should edit out. Beth is, in fact, the protagonist in the story. It will only be told in her perspective, no one else's. And remember, reads and reviews are always welcome.

Chapter Summary: Beth prepares to head out on her journey, but it doesn't all go as planned...

* * *

The world was still silent when I woke up. The sun hadn't poked its face above the horizon yet, though the sky was slowly changing from that almost black to the lighter blue of dawn.

It was about six in the morning. Of course, I didn't wake up and think "Here I go, today's the day!" No... More like, "My breath smells kinda bad," or "I wish I had slept about an hour more..." But finally, when I looked out the window towards that lightening sky and saw old Professor Oak's laboratory, I remembered.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer today."

I scurried over to my computer. Today would be the last day in a long time that I could play video games, IM, announce to the world that I was leaving. But I just stared at the screen, like a writer waiting for their block to pass. While most things hadn't changed in Pokémon journeying since before I was born, I did remember that Professor Oak told me that there was a new privilege: email.

It wasn't the best, but at least it was faster than sending a Spearow or worse – delivering it in person.

So, I left my computer on and plodded downstairs. Neither of my parents seemed to be awake yet, so I didn't bother pouring cereal. I picked up an apple from the basket and ate it as quietly as I could.

That was another thing about setting out for the first time. For one, you probably couldn't just eat whenever you were hungry. Second, you had to start worrying about money. When you're growing up, you're always supported by your parents and your home. Setting out would be a whole new world, literally speaking, of course.

And, of course, you couldn't keep on thinking about whether that boy next door liked you or not.

That's right: I, Beth, have a crush on my next door neighbor, Michael.

He's older than me too. Well, not _years_ older, but he turned fifteen about eight months ago. For some reason, he decided to wait for me. Probably because I suck at camping and he thought that he should help me out a little.

Isn't that so sweet? (That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell.)

He's normally very kind and funny. We've been best friends since, like, we were born. Our parents were best friends when they grew up. We rarely have been separated for more than a week, and even then I missed him... Whether he actually missed me or not, I don't know. He always said he did, but...

I don't know what I'll do when we have to leave our separate ways for this journey.

"Beth, sweetie?" I heard from the doorway. I quickly pretended to wipe my lips to hide a tear that had fallen down my cheek, and then turned to see Mom there, half awake.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked, giving a stern look to my apple. Silly thing must have made a crunch when I was eating it.

Mom shook her head and dragged her feet over to the fridge. "No, you're okay. I couldn't really sleep." She took out some orange juice and poured it into a cup, then went to sit by me at the table. "I'm just so worried about you and Michael. You seem too young to be leaving on such a dangerous journey."

"Mom," I said, a tiny bit of exasperation leaking into my voice, "we'll be fine. Besides, it's not like they didn't trust ten-year-olds back in your day. I'm four years older than that, and Michael's even older than me."

"Does that mean I can't worry?" She kissed my forehead and gave a tired smile. "You're so brave. I'm proud of you. I hope you know that you can come back at any time."

"Yeah, I know."

She looked at my face for a moment. Oh, no... Had she recognized my telltale red eyes and flushed cheeks? But took a drink and turned away.

"When are you planning on leaving?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably after Dad wakes up so I can say goodbye to him." I blinked and looked up at Mom.

Mom gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh, Beth, he had a late night. I don't know when he'll wake up... He wouldn't want you to be late. You're supposed to be there at nine."

I took a bite of my apple and didn't say anything. Every day that had passed since I turned fourteen, my father had grown more distant with me. Granted, it was only a few days ago, but now he barely spoke to me at all. Was he ashamed of me? Maybe he didn't want me to have anything to do with Pokémon, just like he'd been raised. Or did he just hate me? I couldn't swallow my bite, so I just kept chewing it, slowly.

I finally stood up and threw the rest of the apple away, half-eaten. I managed to choke down that pesky bite, too, at least without too much struggle.

"I'm going out for a little while, maybe see if Michael's awake," I announced, but not too loudly. I didn't want to wake up Dad, too, even if he was upset with me for some reason. I shouldered my empty bag and left before I could hear Mom's halfhearted protests.

I walked to the edge of our small town, and stopped literally a step away from the tall grass. The few bug Pokémon awake chirped sweetly in the grayish air. I stared north, making sure not to look at the pink side of the sky. If I crossed that line of tall grass, the beautiful strands that whispered in the breeze, then I would officially be out of town.

For some reason, I was afraid of the wild Pokémon. I couldn't take that step.

"Morning, Beth," came a familiar voice.

I turned to see Michael there, his dark hair glistening. (From a recent shower, most likely. All those years had taught me that he always showered in the morning, and perhaps later again in the day if he needed it.) The morning was a bit chilly, and while I was comfortable in my jean shorts and tee-shirt, Michael wore long jeans and a sweatshirt. I frowned for hardly a moment before looking back at his face.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked quietly. Yes, I adored the way he could make his voice so gentle and caring. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I always melted when I heard that tone.

I flushed, smiling involuntarily, and rolled my eyes. "Not sleeping."

"Me neither." He looked up at the sky. "I'm going to miss you a lot, Beth."

My breath caught, and I self-consciously kept it quiet. Michael, probably the best person in the world, missing _me_: flawed, imperfect, ugly, _ME?_ I momentarily wondered if he was on, I don't know, crack or something.

"I don't even know how much we'll see each other... Or if we'll see each other at all." I stared at him, into his slim eyes. How could he say that?

I turned my back on him and faced the grass again. "Of course we'll see each other," I assured him. What was I saying? I had just been thinking of how I was almost afraid of stepping out of the town. How stupid could I get?

But he rubbed my arm with his warm, large hand and I felt warm Butterfree in my stomach. "I hope you're right," he whispered.

And then he was gone. I went back to look at him and he was gone. I blinked, but it was mentally shrugged off in a moment. Michael was a bit mysterious like that. Although, recently he'd been getting quiet. Not as silent treatment-like as my dad, but he seemed to be becoming the more "strong and silent" type.

It was probably a guy thing.

I stood there for what seemed like a while. But when I finally trudged back home, only about a quarter of an hour had passed. It was barely past six thirty, which made me feel impatient.

I took a long shower. I knew it might be the last free one for a while, depending on how many times I ran across a city with a hotel or something. I'd heard Pokémon Centers not only provided healing for Pokémon companions but room and board, all for free. There couldn't be that many out there, then...

By the time I was out, it was seven and the sun was peeking above the line of trees.

Mom intercepted me on my way to my bedroom. I was going to check my emails one last time. Who knew how many PCs were available out there?

"Do you know what Pokémon you're going to choose?" She still spoke in a whisper, so I assumed Dad was still asleep.

"Yes," I said coolly. My tone was a bit too brisk and harsh. Then again, I was a bit upset that she brought up the subject of Dad and depressed me on such an important day in the first place.

"Well... Which one?"

The truth was, I'd hardly given it any thought. I figured that as soon as I saw the Pokéball I would know. But I also figured she would call my next bluff. "Isn't it how the Pokémon's raised, not what kind of Pokémon it is?" It was an old quote she'd been telling me over the last week, and it was driving me crazy.

I shut my door in her face.

Relieved that she didn't come barging in, I swiveled on my computer chair one last time. From the list of Item Storage and Inbox, I chose the latter.

Surprisingly, I had one email. It said it came in exactly 7:07 AM. I checked the clock, and it read 7:10. Seven-oh-seven must have been about when I was getting out of the shower and drying off.

Creepy. And what was really scary was that the subject was "Beth" and I didn't recognize the return address.

I opened it anyways and the message was really weird.

"_Choose fire for a challenge, water for a small boost, and grass for an advantage."_ And that was it.

Weird, right? For some reason, the message made my brain itch, like I was trying to remember something and couldn't. I unconsciously scratched my head slowly, memorizing the cryptic email. What the hell did that stuff mean?

I closed the Inbox and checked my Item Storage System. Yep, just as I thought: there was a Potion left, so I withdrew it. Potions were spray medication for Pokémon, though I guess it would work on people, too. Just... not as well.

I waited in my room, brushing and blow-drying my hair until it was nice and silky. My hair's a kind of light brown, and mostly straight except at the tips. My Mom says I should wear it up in a ponytail, since she always wears her hair in a bun, but I don't like wearing my hair up. My hair is the one thing I like about myself, and, darn it, I'm going to show it off if I want!

No really. I'm not kidding.

I let my eyes close. For some reason, that email kept buzzing in my brain. Did it have to do with Pokémon? Or real life? Was it just some random stalker email? I spun myself in the computer chair, hairbrush limply dangling from one hand. I felt suddenly tired, overwhelmed.

I woke up at a firm, but quiet knocking. I immediately recognized it as my dad's. Even in my semi-groggy state, I felt a flame of resentment flare up towards him. I glanced at the clock: 8:43. I needed to get moving.

"Beth?"

The sound of my dad's voice made me jump. _So now you're talking to me?_ I thought sarcastically, but forced it down. I was actually very relieved that he was talking to me, deep in my heart. I had just been upset that he didn't seem happy with me...

"May I come in?"

I cleared my throat quietly. "Uh, yeah..." He walked in and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I ran my brush through my hair to unsnag the rest of my tangles and then lifted up my bag. I put in every necessity that wasn't electronically-powered. My hairbrush, at least three pairs of extra clothing, stuff like that. I'd put in my toothbrush in a minute.

My dad noticed me packing. "So... Today's the day." Wasn't that nice? He had saved that corny sentence just for me? I was flattered.

And... that was more sarcasm, just so you know.

"Yep," I said coolly. "I'm leaving today."

"I want you to know I'm very proud of you. I'm glad you're choosing this journey... And I'm sorry I've been rude to you these past few days."

I looked up at him. My mind wanted me to roll my eyes, this was so clichéd. (He'd probably practiced that in front of a mirror five times.) But my heart appreciated his words.

"Thanks, Dad. I have to leave now, though."

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah... Okay." He cautiously held out his arms, and I returned his hug, thankful that he didn't actually hate me or anything. "Be careful, Beth."

"I will," I said, and then slipped on my bag. I waved as I left my room, and my last picture of my father was him smiling at me faintly.

"I'm leaving, Mo..." I was cut off by a rather violent hug, considering it came from my mom.

"I know, I know... I already miss you so much, Beth!"

"I'll be fine, Mom. Trust me." I was already sick of this mushy stuff. I just wanted to get to see Michael at least one last time before I left.

When I went out the door, I was surprised that he wasn't waiting there for me. He usually waited for me whenever we did anything important together... Where was he? Maybe he'd fallen asleep again like me. Unnerved, I made my way to Oak's Laboratory, the halfway risen sun beside me.

Finally, I was there, at the Lab. I swallowed. What Pokémon would I choose? What if it hated me? Could I choose another one? What if my parents fought while I was away and it was way serious? What if somebody got hurt? Where was Michael? Would I see him? I swallowed again, trying to force away that scared choking sensation and the Butterfree in my stomach.

I opened the door.


	3. Bipolar Surprises

Chapter Summary: Beth is confounded by her neighbor's bipolar behavior, and is treated to a couple of shocking firsts, including a battle.

* * *

Michael was already there, though he didn't turn to see me. Maybe he didn't hear the doors open. It _was_ quite a large and busy room. Still, I felt a little neglected.

Professor Oak saw me, though, even with his old eyes. He beamed at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. What can I say? The old man's contagious. I made my way to the other end of the room, where the two men were waiting.

"Glad to have you, Beth," Oak said. Michael seemed as if he had just noticed me, but he didn't react. I tried not to think about it, and turned my attention to the Professor. "Now, there is another young trainer who should be arriving in a matter of days from a less fortunate city. Regardless, you two will not have to wait for her."

He gestured to a gently padded table, and I felt excitement bubble in me. "There are three Pokémon in these Pokéballs. They model after the last three Pokémon I had before I gave them to Red, Blue, and Green back in the old days. They are recently caught and don't feel any current attachment to any trainer, so the only problems with them you may have is their individual attitudes." He chuckled. "Since you were here first, Michael, you may have the first choice."

"Actually," Michael said in a smooth voice that set off those Butterfree again. "Beth may go first." He gave me a pointed look, and at first I saw humor. But with a start I realized it was coldness. Was he... _commanding me_ to choose first? I was too shocked to protest.

So today's choice, as trivial as it might seem, would change my life. But all I could think about was how Michael had turned from best friend to scary stranger in a matter of hours.

'_You need to choose,'_ my brain insisted over the protests of my faintly fluttering heart. _Right,_ I thought back distantly. _Yeah, you're right._

That stalker email popped into my head again. _'Choose fire for a challenge, water for a small boost, and grass for an advantage.'_ At first it was still just an obnoxious thought. Then when I saw the removable stickers over the release button on the Pokéballs, everything clicked. I shut my eyes and swayed at the physical force of my epiphany, though it probably looked like I was just thinking hard.

It had _everything_ to do with Pokémon.

I pointed to a Pokéball. This choice was actually pretty easy. The Pokéball itself had a sort of three-pronged teardrop shape, except that it was red and orange. It was a flame, the elemental symbol for fire. I would have none other than –

"Ah, Charmander. Our heroine's own starter Pokémon. An excellent choice," Oak rattled off. "It can be a bit rebellious, but I'm sure it would come around quickly." He turned to Michael and, again, gestured to the table. I looked at my friend. He was staring at me, a calculating look replacing the cold one he had earlier. He finally... smiled.

I melted! My cheeks burned and I grinned. I almost missed when Professor Oak tried to hand me Charmander's Pokéball. He seemed slightly befuddled, but smiled slyly when he realized what was going on.

Michael chose... Bulbasaur, in the Pokéball with the veined green leaf sticker on it. Not what I would have chosen, but it was Michael, mysterious as ever. I remembered that email.

'_...and grass for an advantage.'_

I frowned for just a moment before composing myself. Oak recited more information on Bulbasaur, how it grew rather quickly and had a slightly stubborn temperament, before handing the Pokéball to Michael. That meant the Squirtle, in the Pokéball with the actual blue teardrop sticker in it, would be waiting until its trainer came along to pick it up. The Pokéball looked sort of lonely on its cushion.

"And for both of you!" Oak announced. "Your very own Pokédexes. It not only gives information on Pokémon you've caught, but it gives you statistics on the Pokémon in your party. Your Pokémon's statistics include attack and defense strength, vitality expressed as hit points, experience points, and move sets. It's actually very handy. If you see a Pokémon but are incapable of capturing it, you can also manually input information on that entry, though it's never a substitute for actually catching that Pokémon.

"So, whether you're intent on filling up your Pokédex, or becoming the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, I wish you both, good luck." He shook both of our hands, and then retreated to a computer to do... something we probably shouldn't know about.

By the time I remembered to check up on Michael, he was halfway to the door. I sprinted to catch up to him as he went outside.

"Michael!" I called, and he finally stopped a few steps away from the Lab, the morning sunlight on his face. I stood beside him. "What's wrong?" I finally got around to asking him. I could feel how my face was contorted with worry and concern towards him, but I couldn't fix it to be more... I don't know, more normal. All I wanted to was to figure out what was up with him.

After a moment, he looked back at me. "Battle me," he commanded simply.

I was taken aback. "What?"

"Battle me," he repeated. "Our first Pokémon battle."

I blinked. He wanted to waste his time battling someone with as little experience as he did? It wasn't like he could learn anything by beating Charmander, or losing to it. I know I wouldn't learn anything. Maybe I'm just stupid. (Besides, it was common knowledge that regulations stated, in a Pokémon battle, the loser had to give up exactly half of their money to the victor. I only had 3000 dollars. It might seem like a lot to you, but it isn't much in our world – 1500 is even less.)

But before I could stop myself, I was answering him. "Okay, then." He walked a few feet away, and I did the same, in order to give our Pokémon room for battle. We stopped simultaneously and faced each other.

He expanded his Pokéball. "Go, Bulbasaur!" he called, pressing the release button. In a beam of red light, Bulbasaur appeared. It seemed slightly annoyed at being brought out so quickly, and soon after having to wait for me to act and send out Charmander.

Before even thinking about releasing Charmander, I took out my Pokédex. It silently listed Bulbasaur's level, but then nothing else. (It happened to be level five.) The same level as Charmander. In any case, I figured Charmander could take it.

"Go, Charmander," I said, and let Charmander out. Other than pictures, it was the first time I'd seen a Charmander, or even a Bulbasaur for that matter. The Bulbasaur seemed to look grumpy, and I had a feeling it looked grumpy 90% of the time anyway. Charmander just looked bored, but I couldn't help but thinking that the orange lizard Pokémon was absolutely adorable.

When Charmander saw Bulbasaur, though, its tail flame flared and it immediately prepared for battle. For a moment it seemed as if it was going to do something on its own, but then it looked back at me... awaiting its orders.

The Pokédex listed that it knew scratch and growl attacks. I immediately said, "Charmander, Scratch Bulbasaur!"

It reacted immediately and its sharp claws dug into the Bulbasaur's green flesh. I felt weirdly triumphant as the bud Pokémon went sprawling across the dirt.

When the Bulbasaur had recovered, Michael called out his attack. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" How he knew his Pokémon's moves was beyond me. The knowledge most likely came from his Pokédex, but he didn't have his out… Regardless, the little blue-green creature dug its paws into and churned the dirt with a fierce lunge. My Charmander, amazingly, dodged to one side and rolled back to a stand, claws bared before it.

"Scratch!" was all I had to call before the orange lizard shot towards its opponent. I was shocked by its speed, in comparison. Where Michael's Bulbasaur had a swift attack, I could hardly see the blur of the Charmander's claws. Another harsh blow reached the Bulbasaur, this time scoring critical on its face.

I glanced at Michael, concern in my eyes. "Michael, we shouldn't…" I began, but couldn't finish. His eyes glared into mine, some emotion in them that I had never recognized before. And then it softened, and Michael allowed himself to smile. I didn't like it considering I was in a lot of discomfort with this battle. Why did he want to battle again?

"You're gonna do great, Beth," he said, and the softness took my breath away. What, was he bipolar today? I put on a scowl… Before he spoke again. "Bulbasaur, come back to me."

His wincing Bulbasaur, winded from pain, gladly trudged back to its new owner, who knelt next to it. I was touched by his caring expression. "I guess the battle's over, Charmander. Return."

The Charmander looked at me with keen blue eyes, and nodded. I thought I saw it smirking. I drew out its Pokéball and it was gone with a beam of white energy. I shrunk the capsule and latched it onto my belt before trotting over to Michael. He seemed pleased, even while tending over his Pokémon's wounds. I noticed he had a potion which he had withdrawn from his messenger bag.

"That was a fast battle, but a good one," he praised, and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or his Bulbasaur.

"Is he okay?" I asked, referring to Bulbasaur. It seemed to be reveling in the cool, lavender liquid that Michael sprayed over its cuts.

"_She_ is going to be all right."

I knitted my brows in confusion. "What?"

He looked up at me, eyes dancing with humor. "She. My Bulbasaur is a girl."

I had to admit, I was skeptical. "Pokémon have genders…?" Michael laughed aloud and nodded. "Of course," he said confidently. "You didn't check your Pokédex?"

I frowned and shook my head, but I felt a smile coming on despite myself. I was so happy that he was talking to me, and being kind to me, that I couldn't stand it. No matter how bipolar he was being, I couldn't help but want to reach over and hug him, to help aid his Bulbasaur.

"Well, do it before you see your Pokémon again. And maybe think up a nickname, you know? It'll help you get closer to your partner." He smiled at me and I nodded bluntly.

Michael had finished his healing, I guess, and stood up. "Bulbasaur, return." Another beam of energy and the creature was gone.

"Why, are you going to nickname her?" I nodded towards the shrinking Pokéball in his hand.

"I already have," Michael replied, and grinned.

I smiled back. "Well, what is it?"

But he shook his head. "I'll tell you next time we see each other, huh?"

"_If_ we see each other, like you said…"

He suddenly was right in front of me, capturing me with his eyes… And his arms. His hug was warm, soft, gentle. Though I was shocked, I hugged him back. His chest rumbled as he spoke. "That's right. If we see each other."

And then something amazing happened – I felt his lips on my head, kissing my hairline gently. I somehow managed to not collapse. Even as he pulled away, a small smirk on his face, I couldn't do anything but stand and stare with my face flushing. I was just… shocked. Why would he…?

"Good luck, Beth," he said, that smile still on his face. He flicked on a black drivers cap and was gone before I knew it into the tall grass in the north.


	4. Phobia

Chapter Summary: Beth and her Charmander set off to begin their journey, but the Trainer is soon pitted against one of her greatest fears.

**Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernston:** _I have no idea, haha. While Kanto may be as modern as or more modern than the rest of the regions at the time of the story setting, the style of my created Pokémon story is following the original games released in 1996. The "technologically advanced" comparison I used in the introduction was made to compare it to the later regions, such as Hoenn and Sinnoh, which have several extra features that mainly involve "new" technology, since they were made in later years, and therefore have more technological advances. I hope I didn't rant too much. =P_

Read and reviews are welcome! Also, a small edit. Considering that this takes place about 10 years after Ash and Gary's time, there is the possibility of original or modifications to preexisting Gym Leaders / Elite Four members. I'm not sure yet how that will go, but for now this should be held in mind. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused.

* * *

Ugh. I didn't know Michael would be the type to scramble my brains. Was he _trying _to distract me from my goal? I shook my head, wondering what in Kanto just happened… Not only had I just received my first kiss, but from the guy that I loved? I refused to believe it.

I kept shaking my head, but goal-oriented thinking began to start up. I would let Michael get a little head start – no way was he going to travel with me now. It would be way too awkward. My face was still flushed… No. Okay. I had to think straight. Okay. Um… First off, I would definitely have to say a proper goodbye to my parents. Yeah, good start.

I noticed something in my hand that I'd previously thought was empty. I opened my fist to see… money? I remembered the thing about gaining earnings when you won a battle, but… Why? Why would Michael do that? I counted it and vaguely noticed there was $1,500. Huh.

I somehow found my way back home and wasn't nearly so surprised to see my parents conversing quietly in the front room. I smiled as they looked at me.

"I got a Charmander!" I said proudly, and both of them stood up with excitement on their faces.

"Oh, a Charmander is just perfect for you, just what I thought you were going to choose! I wonder what different foods it's going to eat, should I make something? No, now's not the time, you…"

My mother babbled on and on, so I mostly tuned her out. I released Charmander from its (no, his or her) Pokéball, and as the Pokémon took in its surroundings, I felt an unexpected, one-armed hug come from my father.

"I'm proud of you, kid," he said quietly, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

He released me and I finally took out my Pokédex to check the entry on Charmander. It gave basic stats – Charmander had not lost any hit points from the last battle, but I knew that would change. This battle was lucky, a fluke. I couldn't find where the gender was listed, so I scrolled through available information. It gave me stuff like its element (Fire, obviously) and the elements Fire was strong against – did you know it was super effective against Bug type? I didn't.

Finally, and feeling quite stupid for not finding it sooner, I located the gender at the very top, next to the Pokémon's species listing.

Male.

I smiled to myself and then looked over at my Charmander. Yeah, he definitely looked like a male, come to think of it. His little muscles were a bit more defined than a female's might be, and though his wide blue eyes were keen, they had a masculine coolness to them. It was strange to see how cold the eyes were in contrast to the blazing flame on his tail.

Speaking of, I noticed how polite he was being by keeping it well out of the way of my parents pokes and prods… Speaking of, he was beginning to look quite uncomfortable with all the attention. I myself wasn't too social, especially around strangers, so I understood his pain.

"Okay, guys, Charmander and I had better get going…" I hinted not-too-subtly. My mom quickly looked over at me and I was treated with another hug from her, brief and tight.

"All right, sweetie. Email us or send us a Spearow if you need anything, okay?" She stepped back but held my shoulders at arm's length, her shining green eyes filled to the brim with concern.

"Okay, Mom. No problem."

My dad simply nodded at me. "Have fun, too."

"You're sure you don't need anything? Some food for the road?"

"Mom, I'm fine." I shook my head, and motioned to Charmander. "C'mon buddy, let's head on out."

As I walked through the door for what would be the last time in a long time, I heard my mother call out to me. "Good luck! You'll do great!"

"Bye, Mom!" I said, a bit exasperated but internally happy with her loving care. "Bye, Dad!"

Soon their calls faded away and I found myself at the edge of the tall grass. By now, the sun was to my right, almost at a forty-five degree angle to the horizon. The sky had puffy white clouds drifting along, and the breeze was warm and refreshing. The grass swayed pleasantly, but I knew I would grow to hate its hindrances and mysteries after a few hours of trekking through it.

I glanced down at my Charmander. "So. You ready to go? Or do you wanna travel in the Pokéball for now?"

I wasn't sure if he would understand me or not, but he seemed pretty clever. After a moment of surveying the grass, which went up to his chin and about mid-thigh to me, he shook his head.

Jeez, he was short. At full height, the top of his head maybe came up to my waist. Maybe. I wondered if he would grow more before evolving. I couldn't imagine him being as big as he was straight from hatching, but… Maybe it was a big egg? I wasn't sure. Did his tail burn before he was born, or was it lit immediately after hatching?

I was so confused. Anyways, I looked down at him, and decided it was a good time to get acquainted. He was my starter Pokémon, after all. I was stuck with him, so we had might as well become as good of friends as possible.

I knelt to his level and stuck out a hand to shake. "My name's Beth. I'm gonna be your trainer, okay?"

He thought for a moment, watching my hand warily, and then took it with a tiny claw. I shook his claw twice slowly. His scales were quite warm, I noted. It probably kept him nice and toasty during winter.

"Is it okay if I name you?"

He blinked at me and stared for a long moment into my eyes. I was unnerved by the ocean-like blueness, but glared right back at him. "Char," he finally replied with a cute high voice and a brisk nod.

"Okay, then… I don't know what I'll name you yet, but I will, okay?"

He nodded again, and I could see a little smirk on his face. He faced the grass with determination, and seemed to be telling me it was past time to head in for the first time.

And so I stood, and for the first time in my life, I stepped beyond my town and into the tall grass.

Okay, so it wasn't as monumental as I thought it would be. The world did not change beneath my feet. But one step led to another, and we were soon walking side-by-side in the tall weeds, Charmander's flame high above the tops to prevent conflagration.

As we journeyed on, the only place I'd ever known falling behind us with strange speed, I began to tell him about myself. We had a nice sort of conversation, though mostly one-sided. He was a quiet Charmander, but would occasionally give some input in the form of growls or squeaks. He thought a lot, which was nice, and didn't seem to mind me speaking a lot. In fact, in the few times there were silence between us, he would prompt me with a curious-sounding "char… mander?" and I would continue.

It was nearly forty-five minutes before I first encountered a wild Pokémon, and my hometown was far behind me. Safety was far behind me. My only means of protection was a Pokémon I'd had for less than an hour.

It was a Pidgey, and a large one at that.

"Hey, I'm gonna trust you, okay?" I said as the bird Pokémon's dark eyes watched us sharply, most likely wondering whether to peck our brains out or not. Charmander nodded once yet again, and sprang between me and the vicious- looking avian.

I felt a jolt of fear course through me, nearly crippling me with paralysis. What if Charmander couldn't defend me? We were miles into the wilderness, with a single spray potion for healing. What if he fainted? It wouldn't work then… What if it got seriously hurt? What if I did? What if I never saw Michael…

"Charmander!" came his high voice, and it snapped me out of my trance. He was ready to battle – so was the Pidgey. It had flapped a foot above the tall grass and its wings were kicking up a small whirlwind.

"Crap," I muttered. The Pidgey suddenly gave a punch with its wings and the gust slammed towards Charmander. It hit him full on and he was flung backwards at my feet into the dust.

I gasped. "Charmander!" I cried, taking a step back so I could fall to my knees. "Are you okay!?"

But he was already getting up, shaken but not seriously injured by the blow. He snorted in determination and flicked his tail around impatiently. The flame flared up and as it slid through the air, I could feel the temperature start to rise. He was definitely mad.

I quickly withdrew from him. "Uh, use Scratch!" I had no idea what "Growl" was supposed to do, but I didn't think it would be too terribly effective. Charmander's attack was much more damaging than Pidgey's had been. The Pidgey also went sprawling to the ground, but its feathers were caught at odd angles and scratch marks were visible on its breast.

It chirruped once before hopping up through the grass and launching itself up for another Gust attack. (I knew this from my nifty Pokédex. The things technology could accomplish these days…) Then again, I also noted that it was level 2 compared to my level 5 Charmander, and its vitality was about halfway drained while Charmander was definitely good to go for a bit.

I could only hope Charmander's speed was greater than the Pidgey's. If the Gust hit his tail, it would definitely be a critical hit and I didn't want even a chance of that. "Quick, use Scratch again," I commanded.

The Charmander managed to get around the eddy and leapt into the air to score another blow. This time, when the Pidgey fell, it didn't get back up. At first, both Charmander and I were cautious as to whether it was faking unconsciousness or not. But after a moment we both went to investigate it and found it out cold. Knocked out.

"Hey, good job," I said, turning to Charmander. I found him cutely smiling at me, little fangs visible. Hey… Was _he_ proud of _me_? "Really, you did great."

My Pokédex pinged and, surprised, I glanced down at it. "Hey… It says you gained a level. That's awesome!" He nodded, as if he knew that.

I glanced down at the Pidgey. Its still form was frightening, like it was going to spring up and attack again. I found myself edging away, a trickle of fear crawling down my spine. But Charmander was right there, a reassuring claw on my knee, looking up at me as if to say, _Hey, I'm here for you. I know you're afraid, but I'll protect you._

"Thanks," I whispered. I didn't turn away until we were several feet away, and the Pidgey was totally obscured by the tall grass.


	5. Allison

Chapter Summary: Beth finally reaches Viridian City, and realizes the world is so much bigger than she ever imagined.

Also, this chapter is a little bit slow, sorry. It's mostly information and setup. In case you didn't get it by now, the routes and cities are going to be much more like real life, instead of the four or five buildings you find in the games. But yeah, I also tried to loosely base it off of the anime's cities, if possible. Again, though, battles and experience is going to pretty much stick to the games. Just fyi.

* * *

I was still a bit shaken from the battle when a Rattata crossed our path a few minutes later. I realized by the Pidgey flapping overhead that the one we battled was definitely fresh out of the nest. The Rattata wasn't much larger, but still. When you see a wild beast the size of your face, it's a bit unnerving, or it was to me.

Thankfully, Charmander stepped up again, and I was feeling a bit more confident. "Charmander, use Scratch," I said clearly. (Without stuttering!) But as the lizard Pokémon lunged towards his opponent, his claws barely raked the Rattata as it dodged away. In shock, he stumbled, and before he could recover, Rattata bolted forward in a fierce Tackle.

"Charmander!" I cried, as he was struck full-force in the back and sprawled to the ground. He growled, but seemed more determined than ever to defeat the wild Pokémon.

I checked my Pokédex quickly. The Rattata was listed as being level four, the strongest Pokémon for me to encounter other than Michael's Bulbasaur. Crap. It wasn't a little guy, either. His buck teeth were the width and half the length of my first two fingers put together, and they looked quite sharp. As Charmander dusted himself off and recovered, I couldn't help but notice him wince. The rat Pokémon's Tackle must have been pretty strong to shake up Charmander.

"You okay?" I called, a bit breathless myself.

He nodded and flexed his claws. I couldn't help but see how he and the Rattata were sizing each other up. It must be a male thing.

"All right, use Scratch again, and this time pay him back!" I was surprised at my own somewhat violent words, but Charmander nodded, a smirk on his face as if he agreed.

"Char!" he cried, before he dashed back at the Rattata. This time, there was no dodge. Rattata took the claws across its ratty face and the squeak of pain made my stomach churn.

"Okay, may don't make him pay that much…" I said, my insides squirming. The Rattata got up quickly and a glance at my Pokédex told me it still had over half of its hit points left. Crap. "But be careful anyways, all right?"

He nodded and prepared himself for Rattata's counterattack. I guess it was some instinct thing that kept them from just whaling on the opponent. It was kinda cute to take turns and all, but I was afraid of that Rattata's teeth.

The Rattata responded by waggling his tail, appearing quite harmless. I didn't fall for it, but I could tell that Charmander relaxed just a bit. Crap. A second hit would hurt him badly if he didn't fight back.

"Focus, Charmander! Scratch it!" Though he was less wary of the Rattata, his attack was no less vicious. Thankfully, the Scratch was enough to knock it out. I sighed in relief as Charmander meandered back to me relatively unscathed. Unfortunately, his hit points were being whittled down faster than I liked. He was almost at level seven but…

"Hey, good job. Maybe you should return to your Pokéball to rest a bit." It wouldn't restore his HP, but he wouldn't be as susceptible to outside attacks. Thankfully, he didn't doubt me. Charmander nodded, a trusting look in his collected blue eyes.

"Return," I commanded, holding out his Pokéball. He vanished in a beam of white energy, and I stared at the little flame symbol before shrinking the capsule and latching it to my hip. "Thanks, buddy."

Route 2 seemed really, really long to me. I frequently checked my watch, which probably didn't help, but overall the walk through tall grass and trail took about two hours total. When a wild Pokémon leapt at me, I was afraid but I found the sense to release Charmander from his ball. The battles were typically swift due to the wild Pokémon's low levels, and eventually Charmander grew all the way to level eight.

By then, he had physically grown a little, too. His flame was a little taller, a little stronger. I wondered when he would learn any fire moves, but decided not to press my luck. And I noticed that my fear began to ebb away with each step. Okay, so maybe these little wild Pokémon weren't so scary…

So when the tall grass ended and civilization gleamed up ahead in the midday sun, I smiled despite myself.

_I did it…_I thought. _I really did it, didn't I?_ That journey wasn't so bad. I could probably make the time in less than an hour if I set my mind to it. I had taken a quick water break, too, so that could have been a factor… Plus, battles wouldn't go so slowly either now that I was getting the hang of beating up on wild Pidgey and the like.

The roads were still dusty, but a sign greeted me to Viridian City. I could see the large city ahead, straight up the road. To my left and right were houses. It looked almost like Pallet Town with its dirt roads and friendly atmosphere. There were even some small children playing with young Pokémon I'd never seen before. I wasn't sure if they were going to try to fight me… But many of them waved. Even the adults I saw had cheerful dispositions.

My trepidations fell away. As I continued towards the downtown area, which grew ever-closer, the dirt paths turned into packed roads, which continued into concrete. Many bike-riders passed me, almost all of them with Pokéballs strapped to a belt or a vest. They seemed proficient with riding their vehicle and waved cheerfully.

Did they know I was a new trainer or something?

A large red dome appeared over a line of trees smack dab in what seemed to be the center of the distant city. Huh. I followed the street which was now black pavement I'd only read about and never actually walked on. My feet had steadily become more sore, and I hoped I wasn't developing blisters yet. The more I walked, the more people I saw.

The city was bustling. There were more human beings and Pokémon I'd ever seen in my entire life. It stunned me and I was amazed instantly. Skyscrapers towered over my head, green-tinted windows glittering in the sunlight. People bustled in and out of automatic sliding doors, people chattered, people played with their Pokémon in the middle of the street. There was even a battle or two.

But finally, I found the red dome rapidly appearing before me. It was really only part of a towering building at the end of a tree-lined path. Several teenagers around my age were gathered outside, conversing or otherwise engaging with each other. I couldn't see the entire building no matter what – either I was too close and parts of the building were hidden, or I moved farther away and the trees blocked my view. But still. It was intriguing.

The behemoth of a building was apparently called a Pokémon Center, which confused me. Did that mean Pokémon gathered there? I decided to investigate the looming, yet elegant building.

Automatic doors parted for me, and I stepped into the lobby. It was amazing – the ceilings were very high, the floors polished to a shine, the air temperature just cool enough to be comfortably perfect, and a nice hint of floral scent in the air. There were lounge couches everywhere, some squeaky-clean coffee tables in between circles. The main colors were red and white. I liked it.

I walked towards the main desk, which had a smiling young lady with red looping pigtails and a large machine with six circular indentations organized two-by-three.

"Hello, and welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center," the lady said with a pleasant smile. "You look new around here. Are you one of the Trainers from Pallet Town?"

"Uh… huh…" I said stupidly. There was chatter from several teenagers sitting around the polished Pokémon Center. Their dialogue wasn't distracting – it was muted as it traveled around the extremely open space. It was the most beautiful building I'd ever been in. I got my senses back temporarily. "Yeah. My name's Beth."

"Hello, Beth, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Her tone was sincere. I immediately felt a sense of trust towards her. "I'm Nurse Joy. Is this the first Pokémon Center you've ever been to?"

I nodded, glad that I was still receiving help on this journey. The Center was on the outside of town but my view of the sparkling city beyond was not hindered. It was so foreign to me that I was nearly crippled with helplessness.

"It's okay. New travelers, especially from towns as small as Pallet, are usually overwhelmed. My sisters and I run these buildings all over the continent, and even overseas." I turned my attention fully on her, trying not to feel small and insignificant in the explosive upgrade in size the world was taking around me.

"Pokémon Centers are free of charge, of course. We're a non-profit organization, and we'll not only heal your Pokémon team for free, but we'll provide you with room and board for as long as you need." She smiled at me. "I bet it's a bit confusing for you now. But I'm sure that in a few weeks, everything will be totally clear."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay." The woman made me feel confident. She was not much older than me, probably in her early twenties. "Uh, are you a Pokémon Trainer, too?"

She laughed out loud. It was a pretty sound, clean and pure, but gentle as well. "No, ma'am. Of course not. But my sisters and I all work very well with Pokémon, so it's no wonder we work here for the healing and aid of any and all Pokémon. Do you have any more questions?"

I thought for a moment, gathering in information. "Yeah, sure. My Charmander… Uh, I think he's kind of tired from the journey…"

"Of course," she said when I trailed off. "We can heal him up as good as new, no problem with that whatsoever." I smiled and nodded.

She took a green tray from underneath the counter and set it in front of me. It had six slots once again, perfectly shaped for an expanded Pokéball. I was glad that I understood what to do with it immediately. I appreciated the help, but I would hate to have to be babied my whole journey.

I unclipped Charmander's Pokéball carefully from my belt and let it expand before setting it in the smooth cup.

"I'll just need to check your Pokédex real fast," she said, and I handed it to her. She did something I couldn't see, then nodded, smiled, and returned it. "All should be in order. Your Charmander is tired, but we should be able to restore his vitality in full in about an hour. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She nodded. "Mhmm. Anytime, ma'am. It's my pleasure." She gave a formal little bow and carried the tray into an employee's only door.

"Hey, you new?" came an unfamiliar female voice. I turned around to locate the source.

She was a tall, pretty girl. Her clothing was very foreign to me, some strange fashion that I didn't dislike. She wore roughened brown boots, a green plaited skirt that fell just above her knees, and a white tank-top with a Pokéball graphic over her heart. Her indigo hair was straight, cut just below her chin. Her lighter blue eyes sparkled.

"Uh, yeah." Why was such a pretty girl talking to me? She was clearly older than I was, and the Pokéballs on her belt were different colors and styles than tradition Pokéballs. One of them was black on top with a strange yellow pattern. "Sorry, am I in your way?"

She giggled. "No, not at all! I saw you over here and you looked new. My name's Allison, and I'd wondering if you'd wanna hang out if you have some free time. You look like you might need a tour of the city."

I didn't know what to say. This girl seemed way too friendly for me to just go with her randomly. I seriously had never met her in my life.

"I… I don't know. My name's, uh, Beth…"

"Hi, Beth," she confirmed brightly, grinning. Her teeth were very white. "Well, I was just wondering. I'm going to visit the Gym soon, and I was wondering if you'd want to come along and watch, but if you're busy, I understand…"

Hold on a sec! "Gym?" I asked her, intrigued. That was where you got badges, and badges were your ticket into the Pokémon League – my destination.

She laughed yet again. Okay, I know I'm not experienced yet, but people didn't always have to make fun of me for it… "Yep. Number eight of eight."

"Where's the first one, then?" I asked, confused.

She winked and tapped her temple. "You'll just have to figure that out on your own, won't you?" I shrugged noncommittally. "Hey, you're staying the night, right? Why don't you set your stuff here?"

I hadn't paid too much attention, but I was suddenly very suspicious. "Uh, yeah, I don't know about that…"

"It's not going to get stolen or anything. You can trust the people here. You can trust the Trainers. Really. Just set your bag on the counter. So long as there's your Trainer ID in it then you'll be fine."

I didn't exactly trust her, but I was already slipping my arms out of the shoulders. "If you're sure…" I may not be able to trust Allison, but I knew I could trust Nurse Joy.

"Well if you're set, then we can head out."

I nodded slowly, once, and as we walked away I couldn't help but look back at my bag, sitting there nice and lonely on the counter. But none of the chatting Trainers even noticed it, so I set my attention on the girl I was placing my trust in.


End file.
